The Rainbow Grows
She awoke to sunshine streaming through her windows, and the loud arguments of her guild members. The woman rolled to her side, touching her belly; it had grown a bit. Turning her attention to the couch in her room, Ao would find it predictably empty, though the indentation of its inhabitant remained. Despite making arrangements for the young woman to have her own room, it seemed she was most comfortable here. Though it didn't change the girl's habits. She was always up early, often before the sunrise. Stretching, the guildmaster yawned, rummaging through her closet for something comfortable before slipping it on. Her thoughts drifted to how seriously her daughter had taken the words to heart. Driven seemed to be an understatement given how quickly Arsira had grown. Nevertheless, there was still much to be done, as mastering some elements proved more difficult than others. With that in mind, Aojiro exited her room, ignoring her underlings as she went outside, knowing the young woman would be hard at work already. "An early riser as always," Aojiro said in greeting, watching her child go through the motions. Indeed, Arsira's drive was unparalleled by most, trying to learn how to control the wild magic that lay at her call had proven more difficult then she had first imagined. Sure, she was able to call upon powerful spells, even give some of them shapes like her Fire Bullet attack, but truly controlling the elements was proving very hard. It was almost like the power inside her didn't wish to be controlled, but at the same time resonated with her lust of revenge. It didn't make much sense to her, but then again, this was magic, if it was anything, it was fickle. She held a small ball of rainbow light in her hands, a ball that was in effect, freaking out in her hands, its shape not being held, parts of the ball spazzing and sticking out like something was trying to break free. Arsira grunted, and then her she jumped, hearing the sudden voice of her mother from behind, the ball of energy popped into a burst of rainbow sparkles. "Yes mother." She said, her voice still holding its brutal edge, it just seemed to be how the girl talked at this point. "This...control you wish me to achieve...its like it doesn't want to be tamed, unless I'm going about this the wrong way." She said. Holding out her hands, she began to make the ball of energy once more. Aojiro laughed good-naturedly. "You are child. While I can appreciate your desire to go straight for the kill, you must exercise patience. Your magic is fickle because it is incomplete. The pillars that align to support your magic are unequal and uneven. Which element would you say is easiest for you to control or to shape?" The woman noticed the ball of energy in her daughter's hands, watching it sparkle and wiggle, uneven in its construction. "You can see this for yourself. Remember, your magic is made of divisible parts that must be gathered piece by piece, wrapped together in order to create the whole you desire. Now, show me what element has your confidence." The woman stood back a little, waiting for Arsira's display. Asria sighed, letting her hands drop as she listened to her mother speak, noting how she had to be patient. It was something she knew, how to be patient, it was how she escaped her captivity in the first place, but she hadn't had to exercise that in such a long time. Thinking for a moment, she let the ball she was trying to create drop. Well, it was a bit of progress, a few days ago she couldn't even make a ball like that. Turning away from her mother, pondering her question she stepped a few paces away from her mother, holding out her hands towards the ground. Closing her eyes, the rainbow aura at her feet began to swirl, growing in size and diameter, expanding and turn from rainbow, to a rainbow with heavy tinges of orange and red as fire began to swirl around Arsira's hands, the flame coming to life with a violent surge of power, before Arsira brought it back into herself, the aura calming down. "Fire...most certainly fire. It hungers, it destroys, just like me." She said. "Then the rest should be simple. Fire is fickle, a roaring blaze that devours what it wants regardless of consequence or circumstance. I remember you shaping flames into a bullet, something that takes notable control. Now, shape it into another weapon. An axe, a sword, or any other blade will do. While you've made progress with the overall Rainbow Magic, this due to the strength of your flame of revenge. Never wilting, never fading. The other pieces to the puzzle lag behind. Sooner or later you will need them to complete the picture. Now, attempt to shape the flames into what you see in your mind's eye." Ao commented, nodding for her daughter to start. Arsira nodded to her mother, holding her hands out in front of her, just in front of her chest, fingers extended as if she was holding something between them. Any blade will do...shape it, make it mine. She thought, her fingertips igniting with her potent magic. Calling for the Fire Bullet technique, the flame started out as a small ball in her hands, and then she held her left hand up, shutting her eyes. She saw something in her minds eye, a wicked long greatsword. Opening her eyes and swirling her hand around, the ball began to shape, forming and changing into a long, blade like shape, the hilt forming just above Arsira's palm. In a few moments, a wicked greatsword of flames was held in the girls hand, complete with a hilt and cross guard. The flames licked at the air, hungry, but in control. "Like that?" She questioned. Aojiro could feel the heat generated by the blade as she stepped closer, almost beside herself with giddiness. The woman grinned. "Exactly like that child. Some of the design could use refinement, but that's neither here nor there for the flaming blade holds its shape well. This is something you must do with each element at your disposal. They are each a muscle within the system that makes your Rainbow Magic possible. Training each to be balanced and in sync with one another is how you will master the larger magic. Now, trying turning it into something else. Go for something a little more grandiose or larger in dimension," the demoness noted, her tone colored with the beginnings of pride. Arsira held the blade easily, and with no harm done to herself, staring at what she had created, and then looking to her mother. She was feeling something new again, something she wasn't sure about. But at least she had impressed her mother, that was what mattered. "I see...I think I understand." She said, holding the blade up and into the sky, shutting her eyes once more. Bigger, grandiose...I've got it. She thought. The blade began to expand, its reach extending ten, twenty feet into the air before the shape change began to apply itself. The blade began to curl and twist into a spiral, more flaming energy being pumped up from Arsira to make the shape possible. The blade turned into a massive cylinder, extending from Arsira's palm all the way up into the sky. Then, at the top of it, a large, swirling shape began to form and writhe. In a few moments, Arsira was holding a giant, flaming clenched fist, complete with lines between the knuckles and everything. She opened her eyes, and then looked back over to her mother for approval, hoping she had done what she wanted. Aojiro's eyes were alight with excitement, watching the figure spiral from one thing to another, metamorphosing into something complete new. It was clear her daughter took her words to heart. "Well done," she said, the shadow of pride in her tone turning into the real thing. Like the blade before it, the giant clenched fist maintained its form well, generating a tightly controlled heat ready to explode. "That is enough of that. I planned on seeing if you could generate the shape of animal from your flames, but it seems that question is already answered. If you cannot already do so, it will be fully possible for you soon enough. Now...what is your weakest element?" the guildmaster asked, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. There was much potential to be realized here as far as Aojiro was concerned. Arsira saw the look in her mother eyes, that new feeling coming to light finally. Pride. She felt her mothers pride in her, and it in turn, made her proud as well. She slowly let go of the massive fist, making sure it didn't blow up in their face. "My weakest..." She said, holding up her hands, staring down at them. She already knew this answer, unlike before. Shutting her eyes and clenching her fists, her aura turned a slight tinge of light green, small gusts of wind blowing up around them, but not much else. Sighing and letting go, she nodded to her mother. "Wind. I've never been able to do much with it at all." She said simply. "It's free and uncaring, just going wherever it pleases." Aojiro noticed the difference immediately. The wind generated seemed sluggish, tepid in comparison to the flames so easily molded and manipulated into weapons of destruction. "I see....it opposes your disposition. For you care a great deal, angered beyond measure and driven by revenge. Wind cannot be made to care even if someone offered everything it wanted. Why? Because it was already free to blow where it wished and that was all it needed. You will need to draw upon your anger and compel it into your wind daughter. The violent gales and remorseless windstorms are what you seek no?" The woman's aura flared as the winds picked up around her. They were sharp, cutting gales that revealed the demoness's wrath and inherent malice: monster. Snapping her fingers, a piece broke off, bisecting a tree. "That is what you will need to replicate. Your winds must be made to care, to feel what you feel acutely. Harmonize and things like that will be as easy as breathing," Ao commented, her winds dying down as her malevolence returned to normal levels. Arsira nodded in response, a strange feeling coming up her throat at Ao's quip about the wind not wanting anything, but she quickly pushed it down, not knowing what it was, having never really known much humor. "Yes, gales, winds that blow down entire buildings." She said, her eyes going wide as she raised her arms at the sudden uprising of Ao's blustering gale, Arsira watching from behind her blocking arms as the sharp wind snapped away and cut a tree clean in half. Arsira felt her eyes go wide with surprise. She had never seen that, not even in the wind mages that she had fought on occasion. Her arms slowly coming down, she pondered, pondered on how to make the wind care and feel. "I...I'm not sure how to do that." She said. "But I will try." Turning around and shutting her eyes, she began to focus, her aura turning back to the light mix of neon green and rainbow. It needs to feel what I feel...my anger. The girls fists clenched, her aura flaring outwards and upward into the air around the two of them, a low growl coming out of Arsira's mouth, the ground breaking under their feet every so slightly. Make it care...don't you care then? About terrible people getting justice? About the vengeance that must be given to such monsters? She thought, as if she was talking with the force of wind itself. Her growling got louder, and louder. And then with a monster scream, she clapped her hands together, a massive gust of cutting wind projecting forwards, causing the trees in front of the girl to bow and bend, some of them even breaking slightly, but not anywhere near the level of cutting Ao had showed. Arsira kept her anger high, the hood of her cloak flying back, revealing a large X shaped scar on her forehead that was glowing with rainbow light. Now this was wind. She could feel the anger channeling through each lap of the violent gust as it tore towards the forest line. While it buffeted the trees angrily, even managing to break a few, it carried none of the finesse that the previous example had. However, it was far removed from the lukewarm display she saw a few moments ago. "Much better. Nevertheless, it still lacks control. While you managed to direct it, the wind is still little more than a violent outburst. Though you harmonized with it to an extent, drawing upon your anger at every available opportunity could compromise your ability to think. Which could result in your death. Something that cannot happen my daughter," Aojiro said. As she was about to instruct Arsira to try it again, the woman noticed the young woman's forehead. Ao walked closer, studying the X shaped scar now visible. "Where did you sustain that injury child?" the demoness asked, noting the powerful glow emanating from the crude shape. Part of her was tempted to touch it, but she stayed her hand while waiting for an explanation. Arsira let the wind and blustering anger die down, her aura coming back to just hovering around her feet, still writhing with her anger. "It seems like that is the best way to get it to work." She stated, looking up at her mother, not even realizing that her hood had fallen down. She quickly put her hood back up, but it was too late now, she owed her mother an explanation. "Back in the village...I have several of them, I think that's how they extracted my power, and kept me from busting out of captivity for so long. They are seals of some sort." She said. "That's all I really know...none of the other scars glow. Just those ones." She said, holding out her hands and then turning them with her palms facing downwards, another pair of small, X scars on her hands that glowed lightly with her latent power. Her rage snapped. One second, the sky was clear and the land calm. Next, it was storming, clouds gathering like sharks to a kill as thunder boomed and lightning tore at the treetops. Pelting rain pummeled the ground. The guild quieted as they watched the outside display. Slowly, Aojiro reeled in her fury, knowing there was more to this story. "What else did they do to you?" she ground out finally as the thunder quieted and the lightning ceased. The rain continued, but a lesser clip. While she had learned her own level of control, there were times when it slipped; now being a perfect example of this. Ao took a deep breath to steady herself, a rare attempt for one from a family prone to outbursts of violence. Arsira flinched as she heard the sudden crack of thunder above her, the girl turning her head up to see that the sky was no longer blue like it had been before, but now a full storm of rage was above them. Turning her head to her mother, her eyes where wide in awe. She knew her mother was powerful, but the power to call a storm just from her anger? This was something else. She gulped, walking slowly towards her mother as she tried to think of some of the things that had happened to her in captivity. Her arms wrapping around the woman tightly in what, she knew now, was a called a hug. "The list of things they didn't do might be shorter." She said softly, hiding her face into her mothers chest. She may be a cold husk of a human from all the shit she had been through, but she understand two things very well. Fear, and pain, and now, thinking about her past, she was understanding both of those emotions very well. "They tried to make me normal in any way they could think of, magical, physical, mental..." She shuddered, the girls grip getting even tighter. Her mother meant safety, she knew she was safe in her arms, but it was clear this was becoming increasingly difficult to talk about. "....I see." was Aojiro's only response as her daughter's arm encircled her. Surprisingly, it calmed the woman further, the rain lessening to a steady pitter-patter before stopping completely. The sky remained overcast as Aojiro's face was shadowed. "They tried to make you normal....when you're special? How stupid are they?" she asked rhetorically. Her own arms reciprocated Arsira's gesture, hugging the younger woman tightly to her. One hand rested on Sira's head as she rubbed slowly, attempting to sooth the girl's increasing angst. "What did they do to you specifically to accomplish this? You don't have to say it all at once. Take it slowly," Ao questioned, feeling a shudder run through her daughter's body. As she posed this question, the woman's mind began to scheme, considering how she would maximize the suffering of this village while making sure not a single person escaped. They were all complicit as far as she was concerned. Arsira nodded, holding herself close to her mother as she started to speak slowly, being near the other woman slowly calming down her anxiety enough for her to talk. "Beatings...lots of those...then...when that didn't work...it was torture, mental, and physical...then they carved the seals onto me..." She said, her eyes shutting tightly, flinching as if she was remembering it now, seeing it in her minds eyes. Her breathing became more and more rapid. "Then, they started using magic, terrible illusions..." She said, her eyes darting around now, her paranoia running rampant in response to her fear. "And then all three, trying to break me to the point where I would do anything they said!" She said, her breathing getting rapid, her voice getting louder in a panic, her aura of magic becoming increasingly frantic. "But I wouldn't, I wouldn't break! I only made them think that so I could get out!" She yelled. Her daughter's trembling increased as breathing came in gasps. It didn't take much to see just how infuriating these memories were. Her frame swelled with anger once more, yet Aojiro pushed it down, bit by bit. She could feel panic rising in her child as trauma became real within her mind. Reliving each bit of suffering all over again. The woman bent to kiss the top of her daughter's head. "I'm here. Remember my child, your mother is with you now." Her tone radiated both a calmness and an authority, driving home the message that Arsira had someone now. That she wasn't alone in a cold village being groomed for a cold world. These thoughts reminded her of the announcement she needed to make to the young woman. "Arsira, there is something I must tell you," she started, her own magi gently paring away the frantic nature of Arsira's own. Arsira was almost to the point of thrashing, the memories and pain becoming to real. And then, she felt the kiss of her mother on her head, the girl opening up her eyes and letting out a loud gasp, coming back into reality again as she stared up at her mother. She quickly wiped her eyes, tears had begun to roll down her cheeks. Tears of pain, of agony. "Yes...yes mother, I'm...I'm sorry about that." She said, her hands coming up and wrapping around Ao's with a tight grip. Her magical energy calmed down, going back to the normal rolling mist at her feet as the rainbow girl looked up to her mother, the rainbow in her eyes spinning and rotating gently. "What is it mother?" She asked, wondering what Ao would tell her after her little episode. Aojiro shook her head. "There is no need to apologize for that. I underestimated the strength of the memories that would return to you. For that, I owe you an apology," the woman responded. However, her attention would drift to the knowledge she was about to impart. "The ranks of those who support and love you are about to grow my dear," Ao started once more, "You are to become a big sister. I am pregnant." The woman paused after this, allowing for these words to sink in. She wasn't completely certain how Arsira would take it, recovering from traumatic memories that preceded this moment. Regardless, the time had arisen. Her belly growing, she wouldn't be able to hide it much longer, and Ao preferred that her daughter learned of this from the source instead of a rumor mill. Arsira sighed softly, looking into her mothers eyes, keeping herself perked up for her announcement. Her eyes went wide, almost like she had been smacked in the face as her eyes went down to her mothers belly, and then back up to meet with her eyes, and for what may have been the first time, a small smile broke open Arsira's hard exterior of a face. "That's...that's amazing! I...I get to be a big sister?" She asked in disbelief, in total shock of this moment that was now presented before her. "Do we know if its a boy or a girl yet?" She asked, her hands coming up and lightly brushing over her mothers stomach. "That you do little one," her mother responded. "It's not quite as large now, but soon there will be a baby rolling around in there. They will look to you as their role model and aspiration. You will teach them, love and protect them." Aojiro pondered for a second, a half-smile present as the young woman lightly brushed her belly. "A little girl while be joining our growing family in the future," she answered, "when the time comes, I will need your help naming her. This will be a big change for us. You don't mind having a toddler following you around do you?" There was hesitation in her voice, sensing something else beneath the excitement and joy Arsira displayed. A repressed memory with negative connotations lurking below the surface. Arsira felt her smile grow even wider as she heard that it would be a baby girl, the young woman kneeling down and pressing her ear to her mothers belly. "Yes, yes I will." She said quietly, standing up and looking into her mothers eyes, the rainbow hues now swirling around wildly, as if they to, where as happy as Arsira was. "No, I don't mind, I'll take good care of her, I promise!" She said proudly. "I'll be the best big sister I can." She stated. "I'll make sure she has a better childhood then I ever did." Feeling a small outside pressure, the baby within stirred, kicking lightly in response. Seeing Arsira's joy made Aojiro's own grin broaden. "It does my heart good to hear that." Part of her recognized that this is what the girl should have always been like. Not the brooding, huddled figure with an immense hatred in her eyes. "And I'll be the mother you needed and wanted during those days," she paused, the sense returning once more. "Your joy is contagious my daughter, but something troubles you. What is it?" The woman's voice turned to that of concern for her child once more. Arsira felt the small kick and her eyes went wide, a small chuckle coming out of her throat, a sound she hadn't made in a long time, it caught her off guard for a moment, hands coming over her mouth. But slowly, she began to giggle slightly, letting the joy flow through her for a moment. Looking up to her mother, and then back to the small bump that was developing, she sighed lightly. "I just...I don't want anything bad to happen to my little sister." She said. "I want to keep her safe and sound as best I can." She said. "But...I do have a question...how did you get like this? And who's the dad?" She asked, if it wasn't obvious, Arsira clearly hasn't had the 'talk' yet, so her understanding of how her mother was even having baby without seeing a father was pretty limited. Aojiro's concern cleared only to be replaced by awkwardness. Part of her wondered how to phrase what happened for someone who was clearly clueless about the....intimate acts required to conceive. "Well...a male and I chose to enter a temporary union. At least I considered it temporary. We lay together in the night to conceive your little sister. His sword entered my scabbard and left a token behind. When I elected to leave afterwards, however, he was not having it. We fought and well....he is no more. Though he served one final purpose for our daughter. The last supper I suppose," Ao responded, blushing lightly. Arsira blinked for a moment, trying to process the information her mother had given her. After about a minute of thinking, her face went a shade of red, just like her mothers as she nodded. "O-Oh...I see...so that's how...that works." She said, gulping slightly, and then shaking her head as if to clear her mind of the thoughts. "Well, the only ones she will need is us, and the guild of course." She said, standing up and taking a seat next to her mother, staring at her hands again. "I need to balance my power...this could take a long time." She said. "Patience my love. One pillar within you is strong already. Your fire is ready. I suspect your lightning is nearly as close to completion. Those are two aspects of your magic that are rearing to go. How are you with the other components of your Rainbow Magic?" the woman asked, placing her hands over her daughter's as a comfort. To assure her that this task would be completed no matter how long the road felt. "You already have the patience dear, now it's putting it into practice once more. The road to your desires may be shorter than you think." Arsira thought for a moment, locking hands with her mother and staring at the rainbows at her feet. "Lightning is easy, Earth magic takes more control, but doable. Water is rough, takes time, but I've done it in the past, and then Wind as we know, is the worst. Water is a lot like wind, always wishing to move, never wanting to stop and talk, but I've made it work with me on several occasions, using it to cover my skin in armor." She said. "I'll do whatever I have to, just so long as I can get my power back." she said. "As I expected. Fire and Lightning are closest to your heart and mind. Earth is doable because it represents your persistency, your unwillingness to concede. Unmoved in your resolve. Water may not be as difficult as you make it out to be my child. If you can manage to cover your skin in water, than you are much farther ahead than you think. To generate a fine armor around yourself with the substance is a sign of progress," Aojiro noted before deciding she wanted to see this, "Show me." The rainbow girl nodded and stood tall and proud, mulling over what her mother said. "Elemental Control!" A circle of blue formed at her feet, signaling that Arsira now had switched her focus into the power of water magic. Using a technique called Leech, she began drawing the water out of the air around them, drying it out, but now she had water to manipulate. "Tidal Armor!" She said. The water she had created began to flow around her, and then cover her skin, all the way up and down her body was now a thin but pressurized and very strong barrier of water just above her skin. "It doesn't take a lot to maintain either, but in a fight its hard to focus on it long enough to keep it up." She said, her voice sounding odd and muted as she was effectively speaking through the barrier that she had created for herself. She watched this unfold with thinly-veiled interest. Indeed it was armor, more precisely controlled than the guildmaster had anticipated. Ao smiled as a storm-ball formed in her hand. "Let's test its durability." With that, she flung the storm ball directly at the water armor, curious to see how it would react to the new intrusion. "We'll see how well it holds up." The woman remained seated for the time being. Arsira went wide eyed as the ball of storm energy formed in her hands, her arms coming up in a cross block formation as the ball made contact with her watery armor. The armor held, fighting back against the new force, but Ao's power proved too much, the ball exploding and sending Arsira skidding back about twenty feet. The water armor had dissipated, but it slowly began to reform around the girls body, retaking its displaced shape. "See what I mean? Trust in yourself my child. The power is there, waiting to be called upon by you. You've allowed the tormentors of your past hold sway over you, reducing you to the normal, cowering girl that they wanted. I will ask this once and only once; are you that insipid little nitwit they desired, or are you the Elemental Queen that lies within?" Aojiro asked, her voice thunderous as she stood, a larger, more powerful sphere of storm energy forming in her hand. It shaped itself into a deathly sharp scimitar that she pointed at her daughter, waiting for her response. The girl watched, focusing on reforming her tidal armor, staring into the eyes of her mother. The armor then fully reformed over her body, Arsira stepping forwards as the scythe was formed in Aojiro's hands. "I am the Queen!" She shouted, and suddenly, her aura flared up, more water being leeched out of the air and being added to her armor, Arsira bracing herself for the incoming attack, lifting up her arms and adding more and more water to her armor, the pressurized layer now getting larger and larger until it appeared that Arsira was floating in some kind of watery construct. "That's my girl," she grinned before hurling the scimitar at the water construct. In mid-air it would duplicate itself, becoming five scimitars that Aojiro wielded with her . Each searched for a weakness, a chink in this water construct that had grown in size from armor to a bubble of protection. Sweeping her arm, all five buried themselves within the water bubble, degenerating into another element: Lightning. She waited to see how her child would react to this turn of events. Arsira stood and braced herself for the onslaught of incoming attacks, the water armor she had created reaching out and trying to swat the scythe away, only to have the five duplicates appear. One lodged in the arm, and then another as Arsira began swinging her arms around, attempting to catch all five scythes in the arms of the bubble of water armor she had created. She had stopped the impact, but now she had another problem as the weapons discharged into lightning, the magic conduction through the bubble as Arsira let a yell of pain from the electroshock. The girl had a plan however, quickly she exited her construct of water armor, leaving it to be fried by the lightning instead of her. Standing up, coughing slightly, she stared at her mother. "Not even the strongest water magic can stop lightning." She said quietly. Aojiro laughed as she dissipated her lightning, the substance falling flat as the water armor disappeared. "That is where you are wrong my child. Lightning is advantageous because most make use of water in a simple format. Always drawing from their surroundings or making their own without care. They never take into mind the quality of the water their using. Water in a typical state is highly conductive, especially when lightning is used," she responded. As she spoke, the element flowed around her, beautifully transparent and crystal clear. "However, there is one type that won't bow to this disadvantage: pure water. It lacks the impurities of water in general because they are accounted for and removed. Without other substances to interfere, water becomes an insulator, protecting you. Try striking me with your lightning my daughter." The water solidified, mimicking the structure Arsira created earlier. Arsira let her water drop, looking up at her mother and listening to her explanation of water, her eyes going wide as she of course, hadn't had much of a education in her younger days. "Pure water doesn't conduct? But...okay." She said, a bit of concern in her voice as she didn't want to risk hurting her mother. A small yellow circle appeared at her feet, her control switching to the power of lightning. Her hands began to glow and charge, as she let loose a series of small bolts attacking her mothers water bubble. "Don't worry love, I'll be fine," she responded, seeing her daughter's concern. She flexed, her water dome locking into place as the bolts crashed against them. Nothing happened, the bolts remaining short and the construct's integrity uninterrupted. "See? It works. The purer the water, the greater its insulation. While it takes time an effort to prepare, it makes a defense stronger against lightning. To beat someone you attack their weakness dear. To break someone you attack their strength. Lightning users are typically confident in their ability to crush water users. This is a rude awakening that creates openings," Aojiro noted, letting her water disperse. Arsira watched in shock, no pun intended, as her usually destructive lightning blasts merely...stopped once they made contact with the water. Letting her hands drop, she smiled slightly. "I see...it makes sense but...how does one get pure water? I'm usually left drawing it out of the ground or air with my Leech spell. And it's never stood up to lightning like that." She said. Even through asking the question, she could guess the answer pretty quickly. This entire training session was all about control and refinement. And she guessed that she could refine her own water to rid of impurities. Aojiro watched the epiphany dawn in her daughter's expression. "Precisely. Control allows you to wield elements with far greater precision and realize their potential. It's not simply about shaping them into usable objects and animal, but utilizing and manipulating the very properties that make them what they are. Changing properties allow for new effects in combat. Why do you think Rainbow Fire is so effective?" the woman noted. Arsira nodded and took a seat by her mother, and then blinked as she brought up the notion of Rainbow Fire, something she had never really heard of. Her fire was normal, despite the name of her magic. "Rainbow Fire? I've never heard of that kind of magic, what does it do?" She asked curiously. So much control is needed for this kind of thing...will I even be able to do it? She thought, clearly now having doubt in her abilities. Aojiro sat down once more. "Rainbow Fire allows it user to create different types of fire. Blue flames that burn far hotter than any normal fire could, orange fire that carries an incredible stench and can immobilize targets, yellow flames that are just as stench filled, green flames that slice through targets with greater ease than any blade, amongst other types. There's a separate type of magic that uses purple fire known as Purple Flare, which is solid and cannot be extinguished by water or wind," the woman said, imparting this knowledge. "Don't doubt yourself my child, you have allowed those who haunt you to stay in your head. Once you give way to doubt they've won." Arsira felt a small twinge of awe spark in her heart as her mother explained the power of Rainbow Fire. "That's amazing...is that something anyone can learn?" She asked, and then biting her lip, her aura flaring slightly. "Right, I'm sorry, I will not bend or break to them." She said, her voice going back to its amazingly hard and brutal edge. "But...it sounds like we have a lot of work to do." She said. "That's what life is: work and play. You'll learn quickly that this is world is home to quite a few intriguing magic types that you won't find elsewhere. There is much beyond that little village you'll find. But enough of that. Come, it's time you ate something. No amount of progress can be made on an empty stomach," Ao said, rising as she prepared to lead her daughter inside. She took in the advice her mother had given her, nodding slowly and standing up, taking her mothers hand and following her into the room to get something to eat. Category:GA Complete